1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to archery bows. More specifically, the invention relates to an accessory to facilitate drawing the bowstring to the standard draw position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a compound bow, the amount of force required to pull the bowstring to its standard draw is high during the first part of the draw and is reduced after a certain point. This reduction in force is referred to as a “let off”. Despite the let off, a person must exert a significant amount of force to pull the bowstring to its draw point. This makes it difficult or impossible for persons who do not have the sufficient strength to complete the draw to engage in archery activities. This is particularly the case with older bows, which do not as much of a “let off.”
What is needed is an assist for pulling the bowstring on a compound bow to the desired draw.